A Whispering Breeze
by AhumbleWriter
Summary: Clary Fray has just turned 18 and is finally able to leave her foster home, where her bird like foster mother abused her for almost seven years. As she moves to New York, she encounters danger, wonderful tranquility, and a love story she never expected. (All Human) Romance
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The cold air enveloped my body, calming my beating heart. I walked forward, feeling my body shake as I stepped down each painful memory. Each gray stone was cleared and it took my breath away every time. I wasn't coming back later to a family that only needed me for money. I wasn't coming back to the knife like smile, the rats nest, the raven hair. I wasn't going to feel the doll hands on my cheek anymore. Today, I was going to new York. I took a shaky breath, and looked upward, closing my eyes. Today I left my foster home. Today I became an adult. Today, art school, was the hardest thing in my life.


	2. Chapter One

**Please review guys! I'm going to have a couple chapters where you can choose which option I should write out. And just so you know in this story Clary was stupid enough to not tell anyone about domestic abuse. Always speak up. So yeah, this is my first Fanfic just because I really wanted to get my writing out there. I hope you guys enjoy! - AhumbleWriter**

 **PS: I know the way I'm writing dialogue isn't correct but I wanted to make this as compact as I can since it already skips lines with paragraphs.**

 **Chapter One:**

He tapped his sisters shoulder lightly. She was lying on the ground, her tight shirt showing off her curves and her luxurious black hair fanned out, framing her face. "Iz." Jace whispered, tapping her shoulder again. She bolted up, suddenly, her hair bouncing with her movements. She looked at him, and her startled expression made him smirk with amusement. "Wha...what?" She said, obviously irritated. "I assume you have to go to class today as well?" He said, smirking. Isabelle's eyes widened ever so slightly and the black in them became shiny and ominous. "Get out of my room Jace. I have to get ready." Jace laughed and complied, leaving Isabelle in a frenzy.

He stepped outside out the flat, which he shared with Izzy, Alec, Max, his mom Maryse, and his dad Robert. While technically Jace was adopted, he couldn't imagine being closer to family than this. He, Max and Alec shared a room but Alec had been at his boyfriends a lot lately, so the room was basically his and Max's.

He wrapped his scarf tighter around himself. It was cold today. In the 30's cold. While it was below average even for a mid December day, Jace didn't really mind the cold. He felt as if today was going to be the day his life clicked into place. For no apparent reason, he was happy. He shrugged up his coat, and his golden hair blew around in the sharp wind. He slung his backpack over his back, equip with all of his art supplies, and left down the street to his art school.

 **A/N Sorry for the change in font guys just roll with it. :)**

 **Back to Her**

I walked down the hallway, my heels clacking on the tile floor. This was Mortality Art School ( **A/N not a real school)** One of the most famous art schools in New York. I had got a full ride in, after sending a stock full portfolio of my best art work, of all different types to the college, there was even a mosaic in there somewhere.

I sighed, utterly ecstatic that I was finally getting somewhere in life. I had covered up all of the bruises I had recently acquired, and they would fade soon enough anyway. I call my foster mother raven, because she had bird bones and yakked like one. And her hair was messy and raven colored, so I mean, what other word would fit that witch? Besides witch, of course. Rhetorical question, just in-case you couldn't tell.

I knocked on the door where my headmistress would be waiting for me. The door opened underneath my knuckles, and I could only imagine that she had been leaning against the door, waiting to hear me rap the glass. But of course, that was ridiculous. " ?" She said, stretching her skin out with a totally artificial smile. "Uh, yeah." I said. "What can I help you with?" She asked. She gestured for me to come in. I did, and she sat down in her desk. "I just wanted to let you know I just got into town and I'll be attending as of tomorrow. I have to unpack today, because I just got into the city." The headmistress nodded. "All right, see you tomorrow." She went back to writing and when I didn't leave right away she said something else, still scribbling with mad ferocity onto a nearly filled sheet of paper. "You'd better go, you don't want to be stuck here when school gets out. It's worse than being drowned in acrylic paint. I'm sure." The corner of her mouth tugged up a little. I nodded, suppressing a smile. "Thank you." I said, and rushed out of the office. I bumped into someone's chest. Not even their head, god they were tall. I looked up, to see an amber eyed, golden haired boy, who's eyebrows relaxed the second he saw me. "Watch it." He said softly, moving past me. Irritation bubbled inside me. I guess not everyone at art school would be as perfect as I thought they would be. Oh well. As I opened the giant doors in front of Mortality art school, I turned back on impulse, to take in my new life. And in that new image, I saw the golden haired boy, looking back at me, in front of the headmistresses office. There was surprise in his eyes. And if I wan't mistaken, wonder.

 **I know it's short but It's a filler. The real action will start next chapter. Which will be uploaded by 6/10.**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N Heeeyyyyy Crazy fangirl thanks for my first review! It made me so happy. This is just an authors note saying that I will try to publish it before 6/10 so you can read it! I will write a lot. Thankkk you :)** **Plus, I have options! Later on in the story I'm going to**

 **A) Have Clarys mom meet her in New York and them both get mad at each other**

 **B) Have them pass each other on the street in a heart racing encounter**

 **Anyone who's new at reviewing comment, and Crazy Fangirl say what you want to happen. XD**


	4. Chapter Two

**Omg Thanks for my one review! It may have only been one but it made me so happy to hear someone liked my story that much! I won't give up on this story don't worry! Crazy addicted fan-girl ! :))) Thank youuu. Hopefully I got this posted a little early just for you! TWO REVIEWS NOW! YUSSS THX TO U BOTH**

 **Chapter Two**

I threw myself onto my bed in my tiny apartment. It was three in the morning, and I had just finished unpacking... _everything_. Not that I had that much stuff. But I was tired, and I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Raven, and her malicious smile. _No. You've escaped her. You don't need to think about her anymore._ I told myself, but every time she even crossed my mind I could feel my heart ping painfully. I could only imagine her driving all the way to New York, figuring out where I lived, and coming and abusing me more. Kicking me in the gut, punching me in the face, throwing me to the ground. My stomach churned and I closed my eyes, curling up under the covers. I needed to sleep. I needed rest, but she still scared me, even after she was out of my life. I brushed my fire red hair out of my eyes, and willed myself to be still. Staking out the night like so.

"CLARY FRAY!?" A voice erupted into my thoughts. At first I thought it was Raven, which scared me to hell and back, but as I looked around, I noticed the noise was coming from my door. I got up and ran to the door. "I KNOW THIS SEEMS KIND OF STALKERISH BUT I HEADMISTRESS ASKED ME TO SHOW YOU AROUND THE SCHOOL AND ALL THE INS AND OUTS AND I ASKED FOR YOUR ADDRESS SO SHE JUST GAVE IT TO ME PLEASE COME OUT." I looked through the peephole to see an Asian boy with spiked up hair and glittery eye shadow and eyeliner knocking on my door. He seemed extremely skinny and I figured I could beat him up if need be, so I opened the door. "Clary Fray. Nice to meet you."

"Magnus Bane. Same." He said, shaking my hand. I noticed that the tips of his hair were colored purple. He seemed freaking awesome, to be totally honest. He had an angular, gorgeous face with piercing eyes and a lean, lanky body. He looked like an artist. Not like the angel like boy I met yesterday. The golden haired, angel eyed one. "I'll wait for you to get ready. Then we can walk to school and I can show you your classes. School actually starts in an hour but the doors open right now anyway... so see in you in like, ten?" He said. I nodded, smiled, and disappeared back into my room to get ready for Art School. I settled on a tie die blue crop top and ripped bleached jeans, and put my hair up in a bun with a pencil for an "artsy" effect. I was excited, I can't deny it. I was excited to finally live without pain. I know, I don't act like a previously abused kid, and I hope I never do... which is a good thing I guess. I'll never see Raven again, and that's the way it's going to be. I put on some light red lipstick and concealer and stepped out the door with my self made back pack.

Magnus smiled, obviously ready to go. Did I take too long? I didn't ponder on it as we stepped out of my apartment and walked down the streets of New York, Magnus signaling for a cab. To be honest, I thought Magnus might be the art kid I had been waiting for my whole life. He stopped walking, extending his body upwards. His black leather boots glinted in the New York bleaching sunlight, and his hair moved in the wind. I took a mental snapshot of the moment. I felt a click inside of my heart. His leather jacket stretched up, and I saw all the creases in his clothes as he hailed a cab, a smile of his painted face.

And the moment was over. I smiled at him sadly, how long would I be able to keep up a friendship? How would I even start one? I'd never had any friends before. I sighed, my breath coming in out in shaky, broken, shattering laughs. I smiled, tears welling in my eyes. I took a step closer to Magnus, and he looked at me, and my heart swelled and broke into a million pieces at once. _Having a friend. Oh my, Oh God._ I started crying, tears pooling down my face. Magnus cocked his head to the right, and everything he did helped mend my heart back, and wounded it a little bit more. Having a _friend._ Somebody who wouldn't exist just to use me with with crooked deathly fingers, killing me softly. Magnus. God Magnus. He had no idea. I laughed at that thought. He had no idea why I was crying. But never the less, his leather still glinting in the sunlight, he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I could feel the warmth of the leather burning into my skin and I hugged him back tightly.

"Clary..." He whispered softly. "Why are you crying?" He asked. I laughed a little bit, stepping back, so I didn't make him feel uncomfortable.

"No, nothing. I just, I was thinking and," I broke apart again, holding my face in my hands. "I'm happy, OK?" I said, smiling. He nodded, and we got into the awaiting cab. I smiled all the way. When we got to Mortality, Magnus showed me around, leading me around the whole school before stopping, turning back to be in all his leather glory.

"It's a great place. And we should hang out." He smiled. He handed me his phone number and I smiled, tucking it in my pocket. "Just a few things. I'm gay. I have a boyfriend. I like to draw portraits. And direct. My boyfriend is Alec Lightwood, Jace's brother. I'm a good artists, but I'm abstract." I nodded.

"Clary Fray. I like dudes. Currently single. I draw pretty much anything. I just draw. Mostly abstract stuff like, portraits mixed with bloody stuff of roses in their eyes and stuff like that. I lived in a foster home and I escaped to New York. I was crying but I saw you and I thought you were nice. And it was magical." I said. He smiled.

"We're gonna be great friends. I know it." He held out his hand, with a small drawing of a red haired girl in it. "I didn't make this for you, but when headmistress said there was a red haired girl coming to the school I just sketched it out. So here. A token of my friendship." He smiled again, and I took it gratefully. "Thanks." I said.

"Come on. I'll drop you off at the front office. Your schedule should be in the student mailbox. " We walked over there, and I grabbed my schedule.

Portrait-

Abstract/Portrait-

Mosaic-

Lunch

Free Draw- Study hall

Math-

Science-

Literature in Art-

I smiled and put my schedule in my bag, next to my portfolio. I stood in the office doorway of Mortality Art school, staring the leather clad Magnus Bane, and smiling. Because I was a fire haired nymph in a crowed artistic society for the rest of my life, and I had a companion now. An awesome, leather clad, _friend._ God that word sounds cheesy. But crap, I meant it when I said, All I want in life, is to not be used.


	5. Leave Of Absence

**A/N**

 **Hey guys. :( My cat ate my computer charger again even when I locked him out of my room. So... I can't update for a while. Don't unsub, write a ton of reviews of what you'd like to be happening, and I'll still check it on my phone, I just can't write on that. :( Sorry. Be expecting the next chapter around the 20th.**

 **Well, this is my last full battery for my computer for a long time, and I decided to use some of it just to let you guys know that I'm sorry and that updates will definitely come! I won't forget, but my cat only eats valuable things, such as computer chargers. Bye, I'll see you guys in a few weeks. :( :( :( :(**

 **I've already gotten further into chapter three so you won't have to wait much long after the 20th where I will probably get my new charger. Bye! -AhumbleWriter**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Chapter three is out. I shut down my computer, wrote it on another one, and copy and pasted onto a doc on this so I could get it out with my last full battery. Your welcome! :) I love the reviews and favorites and I'm just happy that you like it. Especially you Crazy Fangirl! This might sound weird but I was really happy you cried at a part of my story! XD**

 **Chapter Three:**

"Jace." The boy next to me looked up, color draining from his already pale face. He had been sketching a drawing of a girl with long wavy hair, and not paying attention to the proportions of the nose that our teacher had been trying to explain. "Come up here, and draw someone from the class. Without their nose." Jace stayed in his seat. "JACE." He got up, walking to the front of the class. The classroom was dark, with drawings everywhere, on the walls, tables and even hanging from the ceiling. The teacher stepped back. "On the whiteboard, please." He said. Jace stood, scanning the classroom. I was interested to see what he was going to do, and why this connected to nose drawing.

"Don't tell us who you pick. Just draw her." Jace looked at the teacher.

"Her?" He said.

"Yes. Draw a girl. Full person." Jace nodded, and his eyes locked on mine, he turned around, ferociously drawing on the whiteboard.

"Everyone, close your eyes and put your head in your hands." I did as he said, sure Jace was drawing me. I saw his eyes lock on mine, and I was scared to see what was going to come out of his drawing. Especially without the nose. My heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on mine, whether it was surprise, shock, or flattery, I wasn't sure.

"I'm done." I heard Jace say. About ten minutes had passed, and I was just about ready to get up and walk out of the classroom if I had to sit still any longer. I looked up first, analyzing his artwork.

I blushed. I was me, but it was strange. I was wearing a long, red dress, with my hair a little longer than it actually was, and I was nose-less. ( **Look up nose-less people. It looks really weird.)** My eyes were bigger than they were, but, I was the perfect weight, and my face looked pretty close to accurate.

"Nice." I said, smiling. The teacher grunted.

"It's alright. Now, Clary, come draw the nose." As you know it. I got up, and walked over, lightly drawing my nose in proportion with the face. It immediately looked off. The face was no longer mine. I squinted, staring at the nose some more, but it looked fine. Like my nose, but the face looked weird and off style with my nose on it.

"Do you see my point." He asked. I shook my head, staring at the teacher. Jace raised his hand.

"I think I get it." He said, his smooth voice flowing out.

"And what do you think, Lightwood." My gaze sharpened when I heard that name. Alec. Alec Lightwood, that was Magnus' boyfriend. So Alec and Jace were brothers, or cousins. Or something of the sort. They were related.

"I think I need to really know Clary to be able to draw her. She obviously knows what her own nose looks like, she's seen it in the mirror for 18 years. You can't draw someone you don't know and then draw the right nose. If your drawing it all wrong, you gotta draw everything wrong, or else it looks even more wrong than it actually is." He said. The teacher nodded.

"Correct." I smiled, it was an interesting lesson, if I said so myself. When the teacher turned his back, Jace looked at me.

"Can I try again, study hall, art room?" He asked. I nodded quickly, and blushed a little bit. It seemed a little like he was trying to flirt with me. When the teacher looked back Jace was sitting down, and he asked me to as well. It was infuriating how every time I glanced at Jace, he refused to return my stare.

I knew he noticed me staring.

Absolutely sure.


	7. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. No new reviews. I was hoping someone would leave a suggestion because seriously I'll probably put it in. What do you guys want? Scarier? More heart warming? I'm writing this for you, but also for myself, because I like to write. This is really fun. :)**

 **PS: This story is completely appropriate, I'm only writing this because I want to make a good story, and to share it with you guys, and using characters from one of my favorite books is really fun, so I decided, why not?**

 **Chapter Four:**

I didn't remember what period it was. But I knew it was study hall. I was walking down the long hallway, my shoes clicking lightly against the tile. My hands were burning dry with energy. I walked up to the art room and peeked in, and sure enough, Jace Lightwood was sitting there, a canvas in front of him, and a palate of a million different colors to his side. He didn't notice me walk in, his eyebrows were creased and his mouth was scrunched, as if he was concentrating.

"Hey." I said quietly. Jace looked up, his eyebrows arching. I saw him put down his phone. His face was a little pale.

"What's up?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Please, sit down." He smiled at me.

I obliged, sitting in a stool in front of the canvas and easel. And the painting began. We actually missed some of Science class. When he showed me his painting, it was only half finished, but extremely detailed.

"So." He said. I turned to look at him, what was this, middle school? He could just talk to me. "Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Clarissa Fray. My parents went missing when I was a kid, and I just moved away from my foster family. My biological brother was separated from me but now that I'm in New York I can finally see him. I'm planning on meeting him in a few weeks a local coffee shop." Jace nodded.

"Jace Lightwood. I'm 18. Turning 19 in a couple months. Adopted by the Lightwoods. My real last name was Herondale. My brothers are Alec and Max, and my sister is Izzy. Strangely enough, me and Izzy go here, she's also good at arts." I nodded.

"I met Magnus today. He's really nice." Jace smiled, a genuine smile.

"Yeah. I'm glad my brother met him." There was love and warmth in his eyes.

"We'd better get to class."

"Right." We both got up, him leaving his canvas behind on one of the back tables with unfinished works. He opened the door for me, and smiled, but it was forced. A new tension had replaced his ease during portrait drawing, and as soon as he thought I had gone down the hallway, I peeked back, and sure enough, he was leaning against the wall, looking up at the sky. He punched the air, then turned to walk down the hallway I was in, so I bolted. Hoping he didn't find me. Something was up with him, and he was obviously upset. But it wasn't my place to ask what.

After science, my first day was over. I was burning dry with energy and excitement. All of my teachers liked me, and I had a wonderful apartment. I wanted to meet Izzy really badly, to be honest, I had this idea that we would become best friends and she would move in with me and we could split the rent, so I wouldn't have to be lonely or creeped out. I wanted to get a girl bff really badly, because I'd never had friends before.

"Clary?" A voice behind me asked. It was a soft voice, woven with threads of suspicion I could only assume was just her voice. I turned around. There was a girl with stunningly black hair and dark, mysterious eyes.

"Yep." I said, smiling. I held out my hand, gesturing for a hand shake. She just stared at my outstretched hand and then looked back up at me.

I put it down quickly.

"Isabelle Lightwood. I heard you met Jace." The softness in her voice had been wiped away, replaced with cold hard distaste. So much for being her best friend.

"Yeah, I figured. I'm Clary Fray."

"No dip. I just said that." She said. The hostility in her voice was obvious. I had a feeling it had to do with Jace or Magnus.

"Alright. What's up? Did you want to talk about something?"

"No I just wanted to stare at you and walk away a couple minutes later." Ok, I was done with her crap.

"Look. What do you want? I don't have all day." I snapped. This tall, glamorous girl wasn't just gonna show me up, just because she was bigger than me in almost every physical aspect.

"Stay away from my brother. He has a girlfriend. And he's going through some tough things right now, so we both don't need some new girl wanna be 'van gough' crashing in and making things worse. Got it?" I stepped back, appalled. There was something seriously wrong with this chick.

"Shut up, Isabelle. I never did anything to you. Get over yourself, and leave me alone if you're planning on being a dick." At that I walked away, never waiting to here that piece of snot's reply. So much for a perfect first day.

 **Back to him**

Jace unlocked the front door, stepping in the house. He had just talked to Kaelie, his girlfriend for a little while, and was home a little late. He had met this beautiful girl at school today, she was nice and pretty and Jace tried to stop thinking about her to no avail.

"Jace." Her voice was like a spidery thread, it entered his ear and made a web there, one that he didn't want. He looked back at her, his mother, and smiled. She was drunk, obviously.

"What do you want." He said, his voice flat and emotionless. She cocked her head at him, and curled one of her long, thin fingers tightly, beckoning him to come forward. He did, and she put her finger under his chin, pressing into the skin.

"I told you I needed a ride home from work today. Why didn't you show up?" Jace grabbed her finger and put it by her side.

"I did show up. But you were at a bar. You left work before I got there. I have to go mom, bye." He walked away, running a hand through his dusty blonde hair. He felt tendrils of pleasure as he put pressure on his scalp, and sighed, trying not to cry.

He hated dealing with her like this. It made him feel sick. He didn't want to see him mom intoxicated, ever. But she was, a lot. She was cheating on his dad with a guy from the bar. Sometimes a few guys, from the bar. His dad knew it was going on, but his love for her was so deep he didn't do a single thing about it. Jace's mom didn't give a crap about his dad. She stayed up late, swaying and hooking up with guys in the bar until ungodly hours in the morning. It had been really bad before, how she cheated on his dad. But it was getting worse. She almost never got home at night, and if she did, she was drunk and moody. Resulting in one thing- he rarely saw her. When his mother was home, Jace avoided her. And when she wasn't, well, she wasn't. It made Jace sick. He didn't want to think about it, talk about it. Something so evil shouldn't belong in his family. He wished she'd just divorce his dad and then they could live without her.

Suddenly the sound of his father yelling came from the kitchen. Jace peeked his head out of his bedroom, and looked down the hall. His dad was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands, sobbing. His mother was smirking at him.

"Who, the hell is this?" He yelled, muffled. His voice shook and fluctuated with emotion.

"David you are not good enough." She whispered, kindly, almost. Jace watched, horrified. Down the hall, was the kitchen. They were small, his mother and father, but he could clearly see what they were doing. He could see his fathers shoulders jerking violently, his mother pressing his fingernail under his chin, as she had done to him. He put a hand on his stomach, he couldn't look anymore. Her eyes were swimming, and he mouth was parted, like she was about to kiss him. No

She was looking at him like he was a fascinating specimen. Like a weak creature she was studying. His foster mother didn't know he still went to learn to be a shadow hunter with Hodges, and judging from her expression, she didn't care if Jace saw.

His foster mother, in the moment, looked very unreal. Almost, inhuman.

 **It's been forever I know I know I know! I've been really busy lately with other writing pieces and camps and stuff like that but I'm back! I promised I wouldn't abandon this story and I meant it, so enjoy. Review and send ideas!**

 **(Yes this has magic in it.) BTW.**


End file.
